Intérêt ironique et tragique
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Enfant, il y avait une figure historique qui avait passionné Marie-Antoinette. Et au final, elle finira comme elle.


**Disclamer: Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur l'oeuvre citée.**

_**Intérêt ironique et tragique**_

__Ce 16 octobre, à quatre heures et demie du matin. __

_C'est à vous, ma soeur, que j'écris pour la dernière fois. Je viens d'être condamnée, non pas à une mort honteuse, elle ne l'est que pour les criminels, mais à aller rejoindre votre frère. Comme lui innocente, j'espère montrer la même fermeté que lui dans ces derniers moments. Je suis calme comme on l'est quand la conscience ne reproche rien. J'ai un profond regret d'abandonner mes pauvres  
>enfants; vous savez que je n'existais que pour eux et vous, ma bonne et tendre soeur. Vous qui avez, par votre amitié, tout sacrifié pour être avec nous, dans quelle position je vous laisse! J'ai appris, par le plaidoyer mérite du procès, que ma fille était séparée de vous. Hélas! la pauvre enfant, je n'ose lui écrire ; elle ne recevrait pas ma lettre; je ne sais même pas si celle-ci vous parviendra : recevez pour eux deux, ici, ma bénédiction.<em>

_J'espère qu'un jour, lorsqu'ils seront plus grands, ils pourront se réunir avec vous, et jouir en entier de vos tendres soins. Qu'ils pensent tous deux à ce que je n'ai cessé de leur inspirer; que les principes et l'exécution exacte de ses devoirs sont la première base de la vie ; que leur amitié et leur confiance mutuelle en feront le  
>bonheur.<em>

_Que ma fille sente qu'à l'âge qu'elle a, elle doit toujours aider son frère par les conseils que l'expérience qu'elle aura de plus que lui, et son amitié pourront lui inspirer. Que mon fils, à son tour, rende à sa soeur tous les soins et les services que l'amitié peut inspirer : qu'ils sentent enfin tous deux que, dans quelque position où ils pourront se trouver, ils ne seront vraiment heureux que par leur union. Qu'ils prennent exemple de nous ! Combien, dans nos malheurs, notre amitié nous a donné de consolation ! Et dans le bonheur, on jouit doublement quand on peut le partager avec un ami. Et où en trouver de plus tendre, de plus cher que dans sa  
>propre famille ? Que mon fils n'oublie jamais les derniers mots de son père, que je lui répète expressément : qu'il ne cherche jamais à venger notre mort. <em>

_J'ai à vous parler d'une chose bien pénible à mon coeur. Je sais combien cet enfant doit vous avoir fait de la peine; pardonnez-lui, ma chère soeur; pensez à l'âge qu'il a, et combien il est facile de faire dire à un enfant ce qu'on veut, et même ce qu'il ne __comprend pas. Un jour viendra, j'espère, où il ne sentira que mieux tout le prix de vos bontés et de votre tendresse pour tous deux. Il me reste à vous confier encore mes dernières pensées. J'aurais voulu les écrire dès le commencement du procès; mais outre qu'on ne me laissait pas écrire, la marche en a été si rapide, que je n'en aurais réellement pas eu le temps. _

_Je meurs dans la religion catholique, apostolique et romaine, dans celle de mes pères, dans celle ou j'ai été élevée et que j'ai toujours professée, n'ayant aucune consolation spirituelle et à attendre, ne sachant pas s'il existe encore ici des prêtres de cette religion ; et même le lieu où je suis les exposerait trop, s'ils y entraient une fois._

_Je demande sincèrement pardon à dieu de toutes les fautes que j'ai pu commettre depuis que j'existe. J'espère que dans sa bonté, il voudra bien recevoir mes derniers voeux, ainsi que ceux que je fais depuis longtemps pour qu'il veuille bien recevoir mon âme dans sa miséricorde et sa bonté. Je demande pardon à tous ceux que je connais, et à vous, ma soeur, en particulier, de toutes les peines que, sans le vouloir, j'aurais pu vous causer._

_Je pardonne à tous mes ennemis le mal qu'ils m'ont fait. Je dis ici adieu à mes tantes et à tous mes frères et soeurs. J'avais des amis; l'idée d'en être séparée pour jamais et leurs peines sont un des plus grands regrets que j'emporte en mourant; qu'ils sachent du moins que, jusqu'à mon dernier moment, j'ai pensé à eux ! Adieu, ma bonne et si tendre soeur; puisse cette lettre vous arriver ? Pensez toujours à moi; je vous embrasse de tout mon coeur, ainsi que mes pauvres et chers enfants : mon dieu ! qu'il est déchirant de les quitter pour toujours. Adieu, adieu! je ne vais plus m'occuper que de mes devoirs  
>spirituels. Comme je ne suis pas libre dans mes actions, on 'amènera peut-être un prêtre; mais je proteste ici que je ne lui dirai pas un mot, et que je le traiterai comme un être absolument étranger.<em>

Dans sa toute petite cellule de la Conciergerie, Marie-Antoinette relit sa lettre, destinée à sa belle-soeur, Madame Elisabeth. L'ancienne reine de France a bien mal au coeur pour elle, elle les a suivi dans cette misère alors qu'elle méritait mari, enfant, bonheur. Elle repose la missive, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Elle ferme les yeux et se met à rêver de son enfance.

- Allons, Votre Altesse, un peu de concentration! Sermonait l'abbé de Vermond

L'enfant lui souriait, enjôleuse.

- Pourquoi devrais-je apprendre le français, Monsieur l'abbé? La reine Marie-Thérèse, femme de Louis XIV, ne parlait pas un mot de français et pourtant, cela n'a pas été une entrave pour qu'elle soit reine de France.

L' homme d'église soupira, elle marquait un point. Puis il lui expliqua que c'était une condition de son mariage.

- Mon époux apprendra t-il l'allemand alors?

- Sans doute quelques mots, pour mieux vous plaire. Le français est la langue la plus belle au monde, elle est celle que l'on parle dans toute l'Europe et ce, depuis très longtemps.

Soudain, Vermond eut une idée de génie! En plus, cela donnerait sans doute une leçon à la petite princesse sur la conduite à tenir une fois Dauphine puis reine.

- Je vais vous raconter une histoire, Votre Altesse. Celle de la reine Anne Boleyn.

La jeune fille se montra toute attentive.

- Cette noble dame était fille de chevalier, son père travaillait en tant qu'ambassadeur en France, si bien que sa fille fut élevée en France et était devenue dame d'honneur de la reine. Vers ses vingt ans, on la rappela en Angleterre. Sa soeur Mary, après avoir été maîtresse du roi François I, était devenue celle du roi Henry VIII mais il se laissait d'elle. Anne était ordonnée par son père de remplacer Mary. Seulement, Anne était ambitieuse et refusait de devenir une seconde Mary. Elle séduit le roi, avec son intelligence, son exotisme français. Mais le fit attendre sept ans avant de se donner à lui._ « Faites de moi la reine d'Angleterre, votre épouse légitime, et je me donnerai à vous. Je ne veux pas être appelée la grande prostituée comme peut l'être appelé mon infortunée soeur Mary. »_ Et Henry, désespéré car il voulait un fils, se lança dans une annulation de mariage. Il envoya au loin Catherine d'Aragon, vieille et stérile, et rendit bâtarde leur fille Mary, sous prétexte qu'ils vivaient dans le pêché, Catherine ayant d'abord été la femme du frère du roi, Arthur. Il fonda l'Église d'Angleterre et l'épousa. Elle ne put lui donner qu'une fille, Elizabeth, la future Reine Vierge. Il paraît qu'elle était assez insolente avec son mari, elle fut victime d'un complot, on l'accusa de trahison, d'adultère et d'inceste. Elle fut décapitée le 19 mai 1536. Tout cela pour vous dire, Votre Altesse, que si la très chère Anne n'avait pas su parler français, qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette éducation, elle ne serait pas entrée dans l'Histoire.

- Mais elle aurait vécu. Néanmoins, grâce à son histoire, je vois comment une reine doit se comporter.

L'histoire d'Anne Boleyn l'avait tant touchée qu'elle avait demandé des livres sur elle et plus en apprenait sur elle, plus elle devinait la vérité sur elle, plus elle lui plaisait. Elle avait révolutionné la mode à la cour de son mari avec ses tenues françaises. Elle était morte en innocente, en héroïne grecque. Elle était devenue une légende.

Marie-Antoinette rouvrit les yeux. Elle était de retour dans sa cellule humide et glaciale.

- Ironique attirance fatale. Je suis une seconde Anne Boleyn. On m'a appelé Reine de la mode, on m'a reproché pendant sept ans ma stérilité supposée, on m'accuse de trahison, d'adultère et d'inceste. Et je vais mourir décapitée.

Elle soupira et se souvint du discours de mort d'Anne. Elle l'avait appris par coeur enfant.

_«Bon peuple chrétien, je suis venue ici pour mourir comme le veut la loi et par la loi selon laquelle je suis condamnée à mourir, et donc, je ne dirai rien contre cela. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour accuser aucun homme, ni pour parler de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je suis condamnée à mourir, mais je prie Dieu pour qu'il sauvegarde le roi et lui envoie de longues années pour régner sur vous, car il n'y eut pas de plus doux et de plus miséricordieux prince sur cette Terre avant lui, et avec moi, il fut toujours un bon, un doux et un seigneur souverain. Et si quelqu'un s'intéresse à ma cause, je lui demande de juger le meilleur. C'est ainsi que je quitte le monde et que je vous quitte tous, et je souhaite ardemment que vous priez pour moi. Ô Seigneur, ayez pitié de moi, à Dieu je recommande mon âme.»_

Elle relut sa lettre. Cela y ressemblait, dans le fond.

- Ma mort choquera le monde comme la mort d'Anne a choqué. Et un jour, le monde saura que je suis innocente. Justice me sera rendue. Justice sera rendue pour Louis. Je n'ai pas peur. Non. Je n'ai plus peur. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à préparer mon âme à Dieu et à mourir en digne fille de Marie-Thérèse. Car elle m'a appris comment faire face à la mort. Car Anne m'a donné son précieux exemple.


End file.
